


И снова в дорогу, снова

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Series: Нуар [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Вид у неё точно с картинки: рыжая, в красно-белом платье, она опирается на крыло красного «Кадиллака» и прикуривает сигарету, маскируя напряжение под бесстрастность. Она мила, как погожий летний денёк, и примерно столь же надёжна. Тем не менее, когда Клинт смотрит на неё, его взгляд точнее всего можно описать словом «тёплый».<br/>— Классная тачка, — говорит он. <br/>Он не спрашивает: «Твоя?»</i>
</p><p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/443337">back, back down the road I'm goin'</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key">ashen_key</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И снова в дорогу, снова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [back, back down the road I'm goin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443337) by [ashen_key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key). 



> Перевод выполнен с разрешения автора, [ashen_key](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key).

Вид у неё точно с картинки: рыжая, в красно-белом платье, она опирается на крыло красного «Кадиллака» и прикуривает сигарету, маскируя напряжение под бесстрастность. Она мила, как погожий летний денёк, и примерно столь же надёжна. Тем не менее, когда Клинт смотрит на неё, его взгляд точнее всего описывается словом «тёплый».  
  
— Классная тачка, — говорит он.  
  
Он не спрашивает: «Твоя?»  
  
— Прежний владелец утверждал, что она слишком велика для такой милой девочки, как я, — отвечает Наташа, и к джерсийскому акценту примешивается русский.  
  
Клинт уже научился определять места, где она побывала, по следам в её голосе; к тому времени, когда она снова уедет, она наслушается его и в её выговоре появится привкус Среднего Запада.  
  
— Он приедет её искать?  
  
— Может быть, — беззаботно пожимает плечами она. — Но я выиграла её честно. Американцы ни черта не смыслят в покере.  
  
Особенно те, которые при взгляде на неё видят «милую девочку». Она невысокого роста и она молода, но Клинт слишком долго прожил в цирке, бок о бок с тамошними мошенниками, чтобы хоть на секунду допустить мысль, что это делаёт её беззащитной.  
  
А ещё у неё на пальце обручальное кольцо, и потому он спрашивает:  
  
— Зачем ты здесь, Нат?  
  
В ответ она бросает на него косой недовольный взгляд:  
  
— Я вернулась домой, чтобы приготовить ужин, — и эти слова звучат естественно, если только не знать, что на самом деле она здесь не живёт.  
  
Но однако же первое, что Клинт сделал, купив этот обветшалый, но всё ещё красивый дом — это отремонтировал кухню, на случай, если она по-прежнему будет к нему возвращаться. А всё потому, говорит он себе, когда — нечасто — задумывается на эту тему, что он просто безнадёжный дурак.  
  
Но вслух он произносит только:  
  
— Конечно, — и спрашивает: — Помочь с вещами?  
  
Она отвечает, что да.  
  
В доме он выкладывает продукты на стол, а она уходит наверх разбирать сумки. Она делает так всегда: развешивает платья, расставляет туфли, убирает косметичку в ванную и пистолет — в ящик столика возле кровати.  
  
А он исчезнет к тому моменту, когда она спустится обратно, и снова примется за заднюю веранду, потому что теперь он занимается только этим. Он строит, он чинит, и руки теперь нужны ему для работы, а не для того, чтобы убивать. Зрение помогает ему отмерять доски и опоры, а не находить цель. Ни толпы, ни аплодисментов (ни криков, ни выстрелов, ни месива под ногами), только собственный дом и еженедельный чек с зарплатой.  
  
Работа над верандой не помогает, потому что он видит Наташу в окно. Глядя на неё, он вспоминает цирк: вечно в дороге, живи сегодняшним днём и неважно, что будет завтра. Глядя на неё, он вспоминает афёры, публику и чудеса, и каждый раз, когда она снова рядом, у него чуть-чуть захватывает дух.  
  
«Давай вернёмся в цирк, крошка, — думает он. — Я буду стрелять из лука, а ты метать ножи, и...»  
  
Она зовёт его ужинать — так, словно они самые обычные люди, способные вести осёдлую жизнь.  
  
На ужин у них что-то русское: тушёное мясо, жареная картошка, сливочный соус. Они едят в тишине, при свечах в тёмной ободранной комнате, которую он ещё не успел привести в порядок. Он сменил рубашку, почистил ногти; она всё такая же чистая и гладкая, как и в тот момент, когда появилась у него на пороге, и только красные цветы на её платье кажутся тёмно-коричневыми в свете свечей.  
  
— Будешь спать на диване? — спрашивает Наташа, и он не задумываясь кивает.  
  
Головы он не поднимает тоже, но этот разговор они вели уже столько раз, что ему ничего не стоит представить себе выражение, промелькнувшее у неё на лице.  
  
— Это не обязательно, — говорит она.  
  
— Зато сохраняет приличия.  
  
— Я твоя _жена_.  
  
— Только на бумаге.  
  
Она фыркает, и это почему-то звучит утончённо.  
  
— Ты разочарован?  
  
Это что-то новенькое, поэтому он поднимает глаза. Она полна сдержанной энергии и идеально владеет собой. Шикарная и опасная, как её «Кадиллак».  
  
— В каком смысле? — осторожно уточняет он.  
  
— Когда ты согласился на мне жениться, ты сказал, что тебе интересно, как я поступлю. Я тебя разочаровала?  
  
Впервые он увидел её в Европе, на ней была одежда, украденная у мертвецов, под ногтями запеклись грязь и кровь, а сама она скалилась, точно дворовая кошка. Он взглянул на неё и увидел потенциал, а ещё отчаянную волю к жизни и процветанию.  
  
— Нет, — честно отвечает он. Она сидит перед ним целая, невредимая и процветающая. — Нет, не разочаровала.  
  
Секунду Наташа рассматривает его, кивает. И предлагает внезапно:  
  
— Поедем со мной.  
  
— Прости?  
  
Теперь она улыбается, едва-едва.  
  
— Когда я сяду за руль моей классной тачки, поедем со мной.  
  
«Да».  
  
«Подожди».  
  
— Это вопрос с подвохом?  
  
Наташа лезет в карман, бросает ключи на стол.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Он не двигается.  
  
— Поэтому ты вернулась?  
  
Она улыбается шире.  
  
— Хотела посмотреть, как ты поступишь.


End file.
